


How to Debate Leftists

by orphan_account



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Commie and Ancom decide to resolve their differences.
Relationships: leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	How to Debate Leftists

Commie wraps his fingers around Ancom's throat, slamming quem to the wall in his rage. Ancom struggles, grappling with Commie's arm, but Commie pins quem to the wall with his greater weight.

"Do you ever shut the fuck up, anarkiddy? You are nothing but a liberal pawn. You support western imperialism and blindly believe their propaganda," he snarls.

Commie manages to grab Ancom's wrists, pinning them above quem.

"Fuck off, tankie. You'll lick state capitalist boots just because they claim to want communism. You don't give a fuck about the workers!"

"And _you_ claim to be a leftist whilst spewing CIA propaganda about China!"

Commie glowers over Ancom, face flushed like a crimson flag. Ancom looks up at Commie, the light catching on quis brown eyes that narrow in anger.

"Let. Me. Go," Ancom growls.

Commie takes a step closer instead, pressing his entire body up against Ancom so that qui can barely move. Ancom gasps as Commie's erection brushes against quis, the friction making quis hips jerk involuntarily. Commie smirks.

"Why are you anarchists always such sluts? I've never met an anarchist who didn't want to suck my dick almost as much as they say I want to lick boots."

Ancom scoffs.

"You're hard too, dickhead. Don't get too full of yourself. It's a natural reaction when some hot guy is pinning me to a wall," qui says.

Commie chuckles, stroking Ancom's cheek with a calloused hand.

"So you find me hot? You want to fuck me?" Commie asks, tilting his head.

"Come on, tankie. Everyone wants to fuck you. Even the Nazi does—I overheard him talking about you."

Commie doesn't pause to think before pushing Ancom down onto quis knees as he grows impossibly harder at the sight of Ancom kneeling before him, eyeing Commie's dick hungrily. Ancom unzips Commie's trousers, pulling out his sizeable cock, and immediately starts sucking.

"Гавно," Commie curses.

The air is filled with wet sounds of Ancom slurping as qui bobs quis head up and down, one hand working Commie at the base of his cock and Ancom's lips wrapped around the head. Ancom goes further and further down with each bob of quis head, working quis way towards the base of Commie's dick. When qui manages to fit Commie's entire cock in quis mouth, quis eyes are filled with tears as qui looks up at Commie.

Commie steadies himself against the wall behind him, the feeling of his dick touching the back of Ancom's throat overwhelming. Saliva and precum drool out of Ancom's mouth; qui looks like an absolute mess, and yet qui still seems to want more. Ancom swallows around Commie's cock, the contractions of quis mouth and throat massaging Commie's dick, before pulling back to gasp for air.

"I've never been with anyone who could do that," Commie remarks.

Ancom smiles.

"I've had a lot of practice. Worked my way around a lot of cocks in my time," qui replies, voice croaky from just having had a cock rammed down quis throat.

Commie chokes on his own spit at the mental image. Of course, he knew that Ancom was gay from the day that he met quem, but Ancom never really talked about quis sex life before. Now Commie is imagining what Ancom must have done to be able to take Commie's admittedly huge dick so easily. Why does the idea of Ancom with a dick—maybe more than one—in quem turn Commie on so much?

Threading his fingers through Ancom's curly hair, Commie asks, "can I fuck your face?"

Ancom hums in agreement, wrapping quis lips around the head of Commie's cock. Qui still hasn't wiped off the drool and precum from quis face, and a part of Commie doesn't want quem to; he likes the idea of Ancom being marked by Commie.

Commie sighs, gripping Ancom by quis hair and thrusting his hips forwards, watching his dick slide into Ancom's wet mouth and disappear into quis lips. Commie keeps his thrusts shallow at first, but Ancom keeps sucking and it feels so _good_ , Commie can't help but jerk his hips forwards, hitting the back of Ancom's throat. Ancom chokes, pulling back to cough.

"Sorry! Sorry, comrade, I didn't mean to do that," Commie says hurriedly.

Ancom smiles up at Commie from where qui is still on quis knees.

"It was kinda hot. Some warning would be nice though," qui says.

"You... want me to do it again?" Commie asks tentatively.

"Yeah, I liked it. Just let me know in advance so I can try to not gag."

Commie sighs loudly.

"You are going to be the death of me, anarkiddy. Open your mouth."

Commie takes less care to control his thrusts this time, often hitting the back of Ancom's throat. Ancom's eyes look a little unfocused, as qui's presumably concentrating on not gagging as Commie's massive cock rams the back of quis throat. Commie's thrusts become more erratic and more vigorous as he approaches orgasm, losing his mind a little at how Ancom's mouth makes a perfect, warm, wet tunnel around Commie's dick.

"I'm close," Commie warns.

Ancom hums in acknowledgement, the vibrations going straight to Commie's cock. Ancom's body shakes with each thrust, as though it's nothing but a human fleshlight for Commie to use. The thought of someone else giving up control, of getting off by pleasuring Commie, sends Commie over the edge, spilling onto Ancom's tongue and down quis throat. Ancom dutifully swallows every last drop, quis mouth massaging Commie to completion as qui swallows around Commie's cock.

Commie pulls out, and sits down on an armchair nearby.

"Пиздец, I need a moment to recover," Commie mutters.

Ancom beams at him, standing up and brushing the dust off of quis trousers' knees.

"That was my goal," qui says. Qui seems to pause and contemplate for a moment before adding, "So, could a liberal do that?"

Commie furrows his brows in confusion for a moment before he remembers why they were fucking in the first place. Ah, yeah. He called Ancom a liberal. He chuckles.

"Да, да, anarkiddy, I take that back. Only a real leftist could suck me off that well," Commie says.

Ancom grins before plopping quemself down onto Commie's lap.

"You gonna return the favour, then?" qui asks, batting quis eyelashes dramatically at Commie.

Commie grunts, zipping himself back up before sliding a hand down into Ancom's pants.

"How do you want it?" he murmurs, wrapping his fingers around Ancom's dick and stroking slowly.

Ancom moans softly, burying quis face into the crook of Commie's neck.

"I want you to finger me," Ancom says, thrusting into the tunnel of Commie's fingers.

Commie chuckles lowly.

"Needy," he teases, bringing his other hand up to run through Ancom's hair, even more mussed up than it was before.

Without warning, Commie withdraws his hand from Ancom's pants and carries Ancom up to his bedroom. Ancom shrieks in surprise.

"Put me down!" qui cries.

Commie can't hold back laughter as Ancom flails in the air. When he reaches his room, he shuts the door behind him and graciously throws Ancom onto his bed before rummaging around in his drawers to find lube.

"That wasn't cool," Ancom says grumpily.

Commie ignores the comment, pulling off Ancom's pants instead and pressing one lubed finger to Ancom's entrance. Ancom shuts up quickly, pushing against Commie's finger that circles quis entrance. When the finger slips inside, Commie also places his mouth onto Ancom's dick, trying to bob his head in sync with his thrusting finger. As Commie starts to suck, he inserts another finger, twisting his fingers inside of Ancom. Ancom groans, hips jerking only to find pleasure from both ends.

Commie brings up his other hand to jerk off Ancom from the base of quis dick, Commie still sucking intently at the top of quis dick. Commie's finger brushes against Ancom's prostate and qui cries out, head falling back into Commie's sheets. Encouraged by this, Commie seeks out the same spot again, alternating between brushing it and massaging it whilst his tongue swirls around Ancom's dick.

"Holy shit, oh God, ohhh I'm gonna come," Ancom gasps breathily.

Commie continues to suck, trying his best to multitask as he jerks Ancom off and tries to hit quis prostate again. He runs his tongue along the underside of Ancom's cock which sends Ancom over the edge, shooting quis load into Commie's mouth. Commie winces at the taste, but swallows out of courtesy anyway.

Pulling back and retracting his fingers, Commie lies down on his bed next to Ancom.

"You good?" he asks.

"'M great, tankie. Never been better," qui replies, shuffling over to cuddle Commie.

Commie looks down to see dried cum around Ancom's mouth; it seems Ancom still hasn't stopped to wipe quis face.

"Uh, comrade, you have a little..." Commie begins, gesturing around his mouth.

Ancom touches quis face until qui finds the spot of dried cum, saying, "Oh, yeah, I didn't want to wipe that off. I think it suits me."

Commie laughs, pulling Ancom closer to him.

"If I knew you were like this, I would have been fucking you ever since we met," Commie says, combing his fingers through Ancom's hair. Ancom smiles in return, wrapping quis arms around Commie.


End file.
